


Frustration

by CaptMickey



Series: 3ADV + KH [2]
Category: King's Quest (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts, Monkey Island, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Sliiiiiiiight shade on the characters in KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: He sat on the grassy floor, staring at the dark blue fields thinking over the trios words these last few days.They all had a point. Not even a ‘sort of, kind of’ point, but ones that made the young keyblade wielder really think about on his latest adventure with deep contemplation.A Sequel Fic to "It's Okay"
Series: 3ADV + KH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123676
Kudos: 6





	Frustration

_He breathed in the sea-salt air, feeling the gentle breeze through his rather spiky brown hair while resting on the warm and soft sands of Destiny Island. There was no where else that Sora would rather be since there truly was no place like home._

_“Sora!”  
_

_No, he thought, just five more minutes._

_“Sora, wake up!”  
_

_You’d have to dump a bucket of water to wake him, frankly._

_“Wake up, you lazy bum!”  
_

_Wait. Lazy bum?_

_“C’mon, Sora. We need to go build that raft, remember?”  
_

_A raft? Sora opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find the two voices calling out to him. “Riku? Kairi?” He called out, standing up when the warm island turned dark with the clear blue waters vanishing without a trace and the gentle breeze slowly changing into something harsher. “Guys, where are you?” He called out._

_“Sora!”_

_“Guys!” He called out louder, feeling his heart twisting into that horrid knot. “I’m right here!”_

“Sora?”

_“I’m here!”_

“Sora, wake up!”

Sora sat up, covered in sweat with blue eyes wide open. He gasped for air as he looked around and saw that he wasn’t on those familiar shores as he thought... as he hoped he was, but rather in a rather cozy and small room with just one lantern lit illuminating faintly its surrounding. He looked over to his side and saw a blond figure with long ears staring at him with concern. For a brief moment, Sora had forgotten where he was, who he was surrounded with, but a quick look over had him quickly remembering everything that had happened. 

He stopped Xehanort with the other Keyblade Wielders. He rescued Kairi from death with the Power of Waking. He lost his existence in his world and found himself in the Final World. But then he woke up and he was now here (wherever ‘here’ was) with the trio of adventurers known as Link, Graham and Guybrush.

He felt a stab in his heart.

“Are you alright?” Link asked, his voice soft but cutting through Sora’s thoughts sharply. 

“I... yeah.” Sora nodded. 

“You sure? You were crying out...” 

“I was?” Sora then looked to Link, shocked before looking apologetic. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you all up if I did.”

Link shook his head. “It’s fine. Besides, Guybrush is a pretty deep sleeper and Graham I think fell back asleep.”

“I didn’t.” Slurred Graham who was still in his bed with half-lidded eyes looking at the two.”You okay, Sora?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He gave a small smile. “Honest.”

Graham stared for a while and then looked to Link. “Should I wake Guybrush?”

“Huh? Wh-- no. No need to, it’s fine!” Sora then insisted, seeing Link having that contemplative look on his face. “Really, it was just a bad dream, it’s nothing. Just homesick, y’know?”

“No, I believe that, it’s just that Guybrush is our resident expert when it comes to dealing with nightmares.” Link explained. He glanced at Sora and examined him for a moment. “But if you say you’re alright...”

“I am.”

The Hylian shrugged and covered his mouth as he yawned. “Alright. But if it happens again, just nudge us awake, alright?”

Sora nodded an okay and watched Link fall back asleep with almost terrifying ease, the same with Graham. He laid back down and stared up at the wooden ceiling of the inn’s and exhaled as he closed his eyes, unable to shake off the image of Destiny Island and the lingering pain of homesickness. 

Everyone is home. And he’s here.

B-but... but they’re safe. And happy. And can finally rest after, what ten years just based on Aqua, Terra and Ven alone? They deserved to rest and relax.

It’s just a matter of time till he went home. 

...Right?

~~~~

The morning sun was high in the clear blue sky as Sora stared out at the horizon at the view of the endless green trees and mountains as far as the eye could see. Sora took in a deep breath and stretched his arms over his head, savoring the quiet for a moment. It was funny, ever since he woke up here, he realized he didn’t once call on his keyblade to fend off any Heartless threat. Maybe the occasional beasts that the trio were familiar with, but never any of those shadowy creatures. He suppose it should be taken as a good thing. No Heartless means no problems. And that was always a good thing... he supposed.

“Sora!”

The keyblade wielder jumped at the call of his name and looked over at the aforementioned trio farther down the road. “Coming!” He called back and ran over as fast as he could to catch up to the trio as they continued walking down the path.

“What were you doing up there?” Guybrush asked. “Morning stretches?”

“Ah, something like that.” Sora sheepishly admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. “I like to take a look out at the view before I start any new day.”

“Part of that whole world travels thing?” Graham then asked.

Sora nodded. “Oh, by the way um... sorry if I woke you guys up last night.”

“It’s alright, just don’t be afraid to nudge us if it happens again, alright? No point in dealing with it alone.” Link spoke. “Isn’t that right, Guybrush?”

“You literally quoted me.” The pirate mumbled. “By the way, what did you dream about? I was ah... in my own head during the whole ordeal.”

“How did you sleep through that?” Graham stared shocked.

Guybrush just shrugged.

“Oh, um... I had a dream of my island. And my friends... b-but it’s fine. Just the usual case of homesickness, y’know?” Sora reassured with a smile. “I always had those kind of dreams ever since I started my adventures years ago, so I probably should’ve warned you guys that would be the case so, again, I’m sorry.”

“You really don’t need to apologize for that.” Link then said. 

“But that does beg the question...” Graham placed a finger on his chin. “If that’s something that has been happening a lot, where were your friends to help you deal with it?”

“He told us, they weren’t around because of their own missions.” Guybrush reminded the archer. 

“Still, he did say that they had means to contact one another during his latest adventure.” Link pointed out. “That’s the least they could’ve done was check in on him.”

“Uh, guys? I’m right here?” Sora spoke up, seeing them all stop and looked at him, sheepishly.

“Sorry.” The trio said in unison. 

“But, seriously,” Graham then spoke up, “did you reach out to your friends or the other way around?”

“Um... no.” Sora admitted, that pang feeling returning as he continued to walk alongside the others. “They were anyways too busy dealing with other important things then my nightmares. What they went through was anyways worse by comparison.”

“I don’t know about that, you can’t exactly weigh what’s important when it comes to emotions.” The archer disagreed. 

“I suppose...” The keyblade wielder contemplated, lagging a little bit behind in thought. As much as he didn’t want to agree... there was some kind of point. Why didn’t he reach out to Riku or the others? They were busy, obviously. Donald and Goofy kept insisting that whenever he took out his phone to talk. And they weren’t exactly bad to talk to about his nightmares... they knew and would be there for him, but they didn’t really... discuss about it, they just told him to smile and move forward.

And it helped. Sometimes.

Right?

~~~~

Sora jumped out of the way as the Moblin swung down its bat hard into the floor, he glanced over at the trio who appeared to have been holding out on their own just fine against the beast with Graham firing various arrows against it, Link countering its attack with strikes of his own, and Guybrush more-or-less acting as its distraction while shouting out to the others where to strike. 

They... looked to be working extremely well as a unit. Too well. Sora gripped his keyblade tighter as he watched them basically dance around the Moblin with such ease and--

“Sora! Focus!” 

“Wh-- OOF!” The keyblade wielder felt the air get knocked out of him as the backhand of the Moblin slapped into him causing the poor kid to be flung into the air before landing hard against the grassy floor. “Ow...” He moaned as he blinked into focus and saw Link rushing towards him. “H-huh, oh! Sorry! Sorry!” He apologized and stumbled back up to his stance, ready to charge when the Hylian held him steady.

“Hey, easy.” Link spoke sternly, though with that odd sense of warmth in his tone and handed Sora a bottle. “Drink up.”

“What...?”

“Potion. You need it.”

Did Link always speak in such short sentences, he wondered? Could he blame him, he then thought. He did just manage to give the enemy a hit on him. Though that would make sense considering he wasn’t all that strong to begin with. Or smart. But even still, what good was he if he couldn’t help them out? Sora took the cork off and drank sparingly from the bottle, feeling a soothing warmth coursing through him. 

“Thanks.” Sora nodded, handing the bottle back to Link.

“Better?” 

Sora nodded again.

“Hey!” Guybrush’s voice cut through, the two looking over at the pirate’s general direction. “You two alright?”

“Y-yeah! Yeah, we’re fine!” Sora called out, noting Link’s sudden silence as he gave a small pat on his back before rushing back in to the fray, leaving the keyblade wielder behind.

...Probably because he wasn’t strong enough.

“Sora!” Guybrush called out again. 

“Sorry, I--”

“Use your lightening magic!” The pirate then yelled out.

“Huh?” Sora saw Guybrush pointed to the arrow embedded into the Moblin’s back. “Oh! Okay!” He raised his keyblade up and a spark of lightening shot out from the tip and towards the monster’s back, shocking it into place as it dropped its weapon.

“Now!” 

Sora watched as Link and Guybrush charged in to deliver the final blow, rendering the monster into a bellowing purple smoke. 

“We did it!” Graham cheered, lifting his fists up into the air, looking winded as he quickly jogged over to the blonds while Sora jogged as well over to the others, vanishing his keyblade from his hand and sporting a smile on his face. “Nice magic there, Sora!” 

“Ah... thanks?” Sora blushed. “I didn’t really do much.”

“Wha-- but you did!” Graham lightly punched his arm. “We tagged team there.”

“W... we did?”

“You... didn’t notice?” Link raised a brow and smirked, sheathing away his blade “Graham’s arrow helped guide your lightening strike.”

“Um... I... I uh....” Sora’s blush intensified and he looked to the floor, feeling more embarrassed with himself before looking at the others. “I didn’t know that.”

“Oh, well, consider it a new lesson.” Guybrush smiled. “It took us a while to figure that one out too. Well, for these two, at least.”

“For the last time, I didn’t think it would work!” Link protested.

“Yeah! How should we have known that wood conduct electricity, Guybrush?!” Graham joined in.

“Because lightening always hits trees because of the roots! I told you guys!” Guybrush placed his hands on his hips.

“Wait, you two didn’t know?” Sora sounded surprised. 

“To my embarrassment, yeah, I didn’t.” The Hylian sighed. “Same goes with Graham here.”

“I still don’t think that’s the logic, arrows don’t have roots.” Graham grumbled for a moment and sighed. “But yeah, neither of us knew that. And we never got to live it down.”

Guybrush just grinned before patting the archer on the back. “Though to be fair, I only knew about that fun fact because I read about it somewhere once, don’t remember where though and I figured, eh, screw it, might as well think outside of the box, y’know?”

“I...” Sora rubbed the back of his head. “I’m actually... I’m actually surprised to hear all of this.”

“Really?” The trio sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I mean,” Sora sighed and stood up straighter, “You three have been at this for like, ever and yet you three just casually dropped not knowing about something.”

“You make it sound like back where you’re from, it’s not normal to not know things.” Link pointed out. “How can you grow as a person if you don’t learn?”

“I mean, sure, I tend to crack one too many jokes about knowing things when I don’t, but I’m also not afraid to ask. You’re spared a lot of mistakes by asking.” Guybrush added. “After all, when you assume, you make an as--MMPH!”

Graham slapped a hand over the pirate’s mouth. “There are children present, Guybrush.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Whimp.” Guybrush spoke through a muffled hand.

Sora looked at the trio, with Link chuckling but shaking his head as Guybrush looked pleased with himself to Graham’s annoyance and placed a hand over his chest. How many times did he ask a question that was only met with a snide remark or some ambiguous answer that just confused him even more? How many times did he ask and was told to just keep smiling and to not think about things? How many times did he voice out his concerns only to be met with that he doesn’t need to deal with things?

He gripped his chest tighter.

How come these thoughts... didn’t feel right? 

~~~~

With no town nearby, they decided to camp out for the night under the full moon. For the most part, Sora laughed alongside the others as they exchanged stories or decided to jump in and throw the story teller off, having his own tales jumped on by the others causing him to laugh even harder at the addition the trio had to voice out.

For a moment... he didn’t think of his concerns or thoughts. 

It was only once the campfire died down and the others went to sleep did Sora find himself wide awake staring up at the night sky, those dark lingering thoughts eating away at him, mind and heart. No amount of tossing and turning and trying to think of something else made it go away, in fact, it amplified. Grumbling in defeat, Sora sat up and walked away from the group to go clear his thoughts, finding a nice empty spot that was at good distance away from the others to hear him, but enough for him to rush back towards.

He sat on the grassy floor, staring at the dark blue fields thanks to the full moon being the only source of light and thinking over the trios words these last few days.They all had a point. Not even a ‘sort of, kind of’ point, but ones that made the young keyblade wielder really think about on his latest adventure with deep contemplation. 

_How did you sleep through the night terrors?_

Sora looked up at the moon with memories of his battle against Xehanort and pursed his lips tightly, hands clenching the grass to the point of ripping it out of its roots. He thought he was entirely angry at the old Seeker of Darkness, and to an extent.. he still kind of was. Kind of. There was no doubt that he was the cause of everything to have happened, but...

 _Where were your friends to help you deal with it?_

They were too busy. They were too hurt with the loss of someone special to them, some vanishing from memory all together. They were too busy risking their lives without a moments rest, some didn’t get to rest for ten years whereas he had enough time to gallivant around instead of focusing on the main mission.

_How can you grow as a person if you don’t learn?_

They were-- are the true heroes. The ones who saved the many worlds from darkness. The ones who had the right to call themselves Keyblade Masters. The ones who got to go home and finally, finally rest with friends and family after almost a decade of lost time. But what was he then? Well obviously, he was just a glorified cheerleader who gave the boosts to those who were truly leaders that understood things much better than he did. It’s not like he risked his life at the young age of fourteen to protect the heart of the worlds. It’s not like he fought head on Organization XIII who was on the brink of creating Kingdom Hearts. It’s not like he was able to take on thousands of heartless. It’s not like he risked his own life to rescue not just one, but eight other lives with the Power of Waking. No. He didn’t do much, after all, what could he do or know? He’s just... he’s just the delivery boy.

Right? Right?!

“Gah!” Sora stood up quickly, his hands balled into a tight fist, shaking before he gripped his head in anger.

He’s just... he’s just the delivery boy. That’s all he ever was. A delivery boy.

It. Wasn’t. Fair. 

His thoughts and anger clouded his hearing, the only thing that was audible was his ever growing rage. He didn’t pay any attention to all the light vanishing from him, he didn’t pay any attention that he was slowly but surely getting covered in darkness, leaving just yellow eyes to be shown. He didn’t pay attention how nothing but horrid and terrifying thoughts danced around in his head, lifting him up from the ground.

He didn’t pay attention that standing not too far from him were the trio of adventurers staring at him, mortified, calling out his name.

"Sora! Snap out of it!” The feather caped adventurer yelled out, but he quickly jumped out of the way as the dark figure took a swing with his clawed-like hands at him. “I don’t want to-- none of us want to fight you!”

Pain. There was simply too much pain.

He took another swing at the archer who tried moving away but only fell backwards, scrambling now to move away when the figure’s hands were stopped against the flat end of the green-clad adventurer’s sword. 

“That’s enough, Sora.” He spoke coldly. 

Cold. So cold. He was cold and nothing about the burning rage gave him warmth. He felt himself being shoved away but landed on all fours, staring at the duo. Slowly standing back up, he extended his hands out before charging at full force at them but was once again deflected by that irritating flat end of the blade. He kept swiping over and over again, seeing the sparks of his sharp fingers against the metallic blade and growing more and more angry when he was once more shoved further away and the green-clad adventurer posed himself ready for another strike.

“Link, wait, don’t hurt him!” The feather caped adventurer pleaded, standing back up and taking a few steps back.

“I don’t intend to. But I can’t keep deflecting him off either, Graham.” The green-clad adventurer stated, his gaze not breaking off of him. 

He stared for a long time, his eyes burning before he broke into a run towards the two with his opponent bracing for another hit and collided strongly, forcing him to skid back just slightly at the clawed attack, gritting his teeth just trying to hold the blade up.

Nothing was fair. Nothing about anything was FAIR.

His thoughts were cut short as he felt himself getting tackled at his side, spotting the blue-clad adventurer being the one to have done the deed and raised a clawed hand up.

“Guybrush, MOVE!”

Either he hesitated, or the tackler was that fast as he hit the dirt instead of the other person, rage bubbling up even further as he watched him scramble away. 

The two took a few cautious steps back, bracing themselves for whatever it was to come, but the blue clad adventurer stood in place, his eyes locked onto him as if focusing intensely with... pity? Sympathy? Concern?

It angered him. 

“Sora... just... just listen to me.” He began to speak in a calm tone.

“Guybrush, wha--” The feather cape adventurer was quickly hushed with a simple gesture from the blue one but kept his gaze solely on him, flinching just slightly as he stomped a foot in front of him as a warning to stay away but nevertheless persisted.

“Listen, I get it.” He continued as he took a small step forward. “This homesickness... it’s not just that, is it.”

It was just that. It was... it... it was. 

Wasn’t it? 

He... he couldn’t move from his spot, his sharp fingers twitched in anticipation but he just couldn’t bring himself to charge at the blue clad adventurer speaking.

“I know that look you had in your eyes. Well, your eyes when you’re not a raging shadow creature but--” He shook his head. “But the point is, I know that look. I get it. You’re not just homesick or sad. You’re those two things and way... way more.”

His eyes started to sting and unknowingly took a hesitant step backwards.

“After everything you’ve been through since you lost your island, traveling to so many places, helping others and constantly fighting to maintain a semblance of peace just so that one day you can go home and find rest... you’re here. Still fighting. Still traveling.” He took another step forward, his eyes still locked to his own. “You’re not just upset, you’re frustrated. And I honestly can’t blame you cause I had to go through that too. Obviously, not to the complete extent as you did, but I get that feeling. It feels like... like things just aren’t fair, right?”

It... it wasn’t fair...

“You never asked for any of this, and sometimes it feels like you never did enough to warrant a piece of mind... right?”

It wasn’t fair.

“No matter how much you try to convince yourself that things are alright, you personally don’t feel it, and it just becomes a loud and terrible noise up here, right?” He tapped at his forehead, another step closer. “You know deep down it’s no ones fault, but you can’t help but feel just... frustrated.”

He stood in place, feeling his breath hitching as each word struck one by one.

“You’re frustrated. And right now, nothing... nothing is fair.”

“It’s... it’s not...” He fell to his knees as he tried but failed at wiping his face from the stray tears falling.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t FA--

Sora gasped slightly as he felt arms around him, pulling him into a hug and quickly threw his arms around the pirate and buried his face into him, letting out every pent up emotion in him, gripping as tightly as he could the blue coat while Guybrush just held him firmly, a hand on his head to sooth as any and all residue of the darkness vanished without a trace.

Guybrush didn’t need to say anything to him, and more to that he felt more arms around him knowing full well it was the other two who joined in and felt another wave course through him as he just let his emotions out.

He wasn’t home and he didn’t know when he’ll see it... but one thing was for certain: He was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, found myself writing another thing for this ridiculous AU. However, with that said, as much as I love KH3, I had a few... bitter thoughts on it and decided to project it and, well, here we are. Again.


End file.
